


So You Can Smile

by WheelsUpIn_Five



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, at least together?, idk man i cant tag, phil just wants to finish his report
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheelsUpIn_Five/pseuds/WheelsUpIn_Five
Summary: “So you can smile,” Clint said as Phil gave him a lopsided grin.“Don’t tell anyone though, I have a reputation to uphold.”“Don't worry, your secrets safe with me.”





	So You Can Smile

**Author's Note:**

> idk y'all sometimes life just be like that.

Phil Coulson sat at his desk, _trying_ to get the field report done, ignoring the man in front of him who was throwing balls of paper at the back of the computers screen.  They had gotten back from a mission a few hours ago, and he couldn’t wait to get back to the tower and get a couple hours of sleep.

“I’m glad I’m not you.” Clint said, flicking a ball of paper so it hits Phil in the forehead. He doesnt look up from the screen, not allowing himself to react. Three years of this has taught him to ignore Clint when he throws things at you, or he’ll keep doing it.

“Hang on, that came out wrong. What I mean is that I happy I don’t have to write mission reports that have more than five words,” Phil sighs, but keeps typing.  

“You do Barton, you just _don’t._ ” he keeps his eyes on his keyboard, he was _not_ in the mood for this.

“Yeah see! I don’t have to put up with a frustratingly hot blonde, who doesn’t do his work!” Phil looks up, giving him his best ‘I have better things to do’ look, something he’s gotten quite good at over the years. Clint looked right back at him expectantly; he tended to make people uncomfortable because he doesn’t blink as often as your average person, he doesn’t mind though.

“You do know Captain Rogers writes his reports don’t you?” Clint stares blankly at him of a moment, before throwing his arms into the air.

“See, you say things like that yet, you deny having a boner for him!” he looks up from his laptop and takes a deep breath, refusing to give him the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of him.

“Write your report Clint,” he started typing again “And I don’t think I _have_ denied it.”  

Would this be used against him later? Definitely, but sometimes you have to say things like this so people don’t realize it’s the other (more annoying) blonde you’ve been crushing on.

“Oh, are we on a first name baseis now,” he pauses “Phil.” He suppresses a smile, shaking his head, he likes the way he says his name.

“You do know my first name is Agent, right?” he keeps a straight face “If you don't believe me, ask Stark.” Clint huffs, rolling his eyes and rocking back on the chair, crossing his arms - one day he will fall and Phil will make sure to laugh at him.

\-----------

“So… whats a cute guy like you doing tonight?” He knew Clint was a causal flirt, he’s been flirting with him since he go assigned to him as his handler three years ago, but he’s starting to wonder what would happen if he responded - he had to pass the time somehow, and who knows how it might end.

“I was ‘bout to ask you the same thing.” he pretends to keep writing despite his brain refusing to put together a coherent thought.  

“Well,” Coulson looks up, diverting his attention to the man in front of him “I was going to annoy this cute guy I work with, you might know him. Brown hair, in a suit 24/7, owns _way_ too much Captain America merch, and has been ignoring my attempts of flirting with him for the past three years” Clint lent forwards, resting his forearms against the desk “Been thinking about taking him out for coffee. What do you think Director?” Phil closes his laptop, tilting his head questioningly. This isn’t exactly what he thought would happen but he can’t say he’s mad about it.

“Yeah, I think he’d like that,” Phil nodded, leaning in, noticing Clint was taking slow snipers breaths.

“Really?” He asks softly, relief evident on his face. Phil’s heart beats hard in his chest when he noticed how close they are. Clint’s eyes flicked to his lips, biting his own when he looked back up, their gazes meeting. They stay like this for a moment, the tension was high but neither of them wanted to make the first move - there would be no going back after that.  Phil grabs the front of Clint’s shirt and pulls him in closer, meeting him halfway. His lips were warm against against his own, and his breath hot on his skin. He smiled against him when Clint cupped his face, both of them ignoring the edge of the desk that was cutting into their stomachs. Clint pulled back, slightly flushed and breathless, the sight making Phil’s breath hitch.

“So you can smile.” Clint said as Phil gave him a lopsided grin, letting go of his shirt and covering Clint's hand with his own.

“Don’t tell anyone though,” his voice was rough “I have a reputation to uphold.”

“Don't worry, your secrets safe with me.” he bit the inside of his cheek, trying to stop himself from smiling - he was supposed to be an emotionless robot, not some idiot who smiles uncontrollably when his crush kisses him.

“I owe you a coffee,”  Clint said, standing up and running a hand through his hair “You can finish the report later, you _are_ the director after all.” Phil sighed, still trying to collect his thoughts and looked up at him, debating whether he should make him wait for five more minutes or not.

“Okay, you’re paying though.”  he gets up and followed him out, his heart still racing. Clint hesitantly took his hand; Phil threaded their fingers together, deciding that maybe it’s worth damaging his reputation for coffee with the agent he’d been crushing on for years.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! thank you for reading!  
> Any and all kudos and comments are appreciated 
> 
> Tumblr: wheelsupin-five


End file.
